Verdad
by Livia Scofield Miller
Summary: Seth y Renesmee eran los mejores amigos hasta que, de repente, las cosas cambian. Renesmee cambia. Ambos estan enamorados, pero ambos se niegan a aceptarlo. Para el concurso Mi Amad0 BFF!


**Mi Amad0 BFF! - Fanfics contest!**

**Nombre del Fic.: **Verdad.

**Autor/res.: **Livia Scofield Miller

**Número de Palabras: **4.619

**Link al perfil del contest:(...) **~liviascofieldmiller

**Pareja Elegida: **Renesmee y Seth

**Advertencias y/o notas de autor: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Stephenie Meyer.

Todo empezó cuando, teniendo trece años, se conocieron en el instituto. Él era el típico empollón y seguidor de las películas de ciencia ficción, mientras que ella era la jefa de las animadoras. Eso, de cara a la gente, por que en la intimidad, eran los mejores amigos. Estudiaban juntos todas las tardes, cenaban juntos y, durante las vacaciones, ya fueran las de verano, las de navidad o las de pascua, las pasaban juntos, ya que sus padres eran amigos. Eran muy felices juntos, hasta que algo ocurrió.

El abuelo de Renesmee había fallecido cuando ella tenía dieciséis años y ella y sus padres habían viajado al pueblo para ir al entierro. Cuando volvió, todo había cambiado. Ella había cambiado, y no había sido para bien. Se aisló y solo se juntaba con dos de las chicas del equipo de animadoras. Seth había intentado acercarse a ella, pero cuando le veía, se apartaba o, simplemente, le giraba la cara. Pequeños detalles que habían partido el corazón del muchacho. Ya no por que su mejor amiga le ignorara, sino porque no conocía el motivo.

- Seth, que pasa? – dijo Rebeca, su novia.

Estaban en la cafetería de la universidad. Seth acababa de cumplir los diecinueve años. Estudiaba segundo curso de universidad. Estaban desayunando, y no podía apartar la mirada de ella. De la que había sido su mejor amiga. A pesar de los años que habían pasado sin siquiera mirarse, Seth nunca había dejado de pensar en ella. Ni siquiera estando con Rebecca, con la que llevaba ya tres años. Los mismos que hacía que él y Renesmee no se hablaban.

- Nada.

- Estás raro.

- Solo estoy pensando. Tengo un examen mañana y no se me ni la mitad del temario. – mintió. Se sabía muy bien todo lo estudiado, lo que no quería era reconocer que la estaba mirando a ella.

- Seguro que lo consigues.

- Ya…

- Sabes de que me he enterado? – susurró.

Rebecca solo susurraba cuando se había enterado de algún cotilleo, y Seth lo sabía. Se acercó un poco más a ella, que le habló al oído.

- La jefa de las animadoras del equipo de fútbol y el entrenador Black están juntos.

- Que? – exclamó sin poder evitarlo, llamando la atención de media cafetería, incluida la aludida. – Eso es una locura, Beckie. – susurró también.

- Claro que no es una locura. Los han pillado en el despacho de Black, y no estaban hablando precisamente.

- Quien te lo ha dicho?

- Pensaba que los cotilleos solo eran cosa mía. – besó la mejilla de su chico y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del chico. – Que más te da, cariño? Es una estirada y una borde.

- Ya, ya. Tengo que irme ya. – dijo poniéndose en pie.

Dejó atrás a la sorprendida chica y se marchó a toda prisa hacia su coche. No tenía que ir a ningún lugar, pero cuando Rebecca le había dicho que Renesmee tenía novio, y nada menos que el entrenador, con el que no se llevaba precisamente bien, había sentido unas inmensas ganas de ir hacia ella y pedirle explicaciones.

"Explicaciones de que? Ella no es mi novia. Ni siquiera es mi amiga. No somos nada."

Vagó sin rumbo durante horas hasta que, sin darse cuenta, aparcó frente a la casa en la que tantos buenos momentos habían pasado.

La vio salir sacar la basura, vestida con un pijama de ositos, con el pelo recogido en una cola alta. Recordaba ese pijama. Se lo había regalado él en su dieciséis cumpleaños. El último cumpleaños que habían pasado juntos.

La observó durante varios minutos, ya que estuvo en el jardín hablando por el móvil, y no apartó su mirada de ella hasta que ésta no hubo entrado en la casa.

Cada vez que la veía, sentía como si le faltara el aire. Como si le costara respirar, pero no acababa de entender el porque de esa reacción de su cuerpo. Tendría que sentir eso estando con Rebecca, que era su novia, pero no por la chica que le había roto el corazón.

- Seré imbécil. – murmuró marchándose de esa endemoniada calle.

Fue hacia su apartamento, a quinientos metros del campus, y se encerró en su dormitorio, dejando sorprendidos a sus dos compañeros de piso, Paul y Embry. No quería hablar con nadie, ni ver a nadie, y eso era lo peor que podía hacer. Si estaba solo, volvería a pensar en ella, lo que siempre le causaba dolor. Sacó una fotografía de su cartera y se tumbó en la cama. Era la última foto que se habían hecho juntos. Fue el último día que pasaron juntos. Siempre que miraba la foto no podía evitar hacerse una sola pregunta. "Que le pasó en Forks para que volviera tan cambiada?"

_- Seth, tío, que te pasa?_

- Lárgate Paul.

_- Encima que me preocupó por ti._

- No quiero hablar con nadie.

_- No quieres escuchar el cotilleo que corre por el campus?_

- Ya se cual es. – dijo guardando la foto en la cartera, aunque no se levantó de la cama.

_- Si, Black y Cullen. Quien lo iba a decir. Cuando les vi follan…_

- Les viste ý? – exclamó.

Eso era lo que necesitaba para levantarse de la cama. Abrió la puerta e hizo que Paul entrara en la habitación.

- Que viste? Que estaban haciendo?

- Tranqui tigre. No estaban haciendo nada. Solo quería que abrieras la puerta.

- Paul, no juegues conmigo. No con este tema.

- Si estás tan colgado de ella, porque no se lo dices?

- Yo no estoy colgado de ella. Yo estoy con Rebecca.

- Como si eso significara algo. – dijo Paul sentándose en la cama. – Si, les vi, pero solo se estaban comiendo la boca.

- Ah… - se sentó al lado de su amigo y volvió a mirar la foto.

- Oye, tío, en serio. Si sigues negando lo que sientes por ella, el único que va a sufrir eres tú.

- Renesmee lleva tres años pasando de mí. Que yo le diga que la quiero, que no es cierto, no va a cambiar nada.

- Claro que si. Tío, cuando a veces vienes a recogerme a algún entrenamiento, ella no deja de mirarte. – dijo cogiendo la foto de la mano de su amigo.

- Seguro que si. – dijo con ironía.

Seth cogió la foto de las manos de Paul y volvió a guardarla en la cartera. Se quitó la camiseta y se tumbó de nuevo en la cama, echando a Paul a golpe de rodilla, aunque éste volvió a sentarse cuado Seth estuvo tumbado, dándole la espalda.

- Sabes lo que yo creo?

- Me da igual. – se cubrió la cabeza con la almohada, en un intento de no escuchar a su amigo, aunque éste le quitó la almohada de un tirón.

- Creo que siempre has estado enamorado de ella, y que sigues estándolo, por eso te molesta tanto que Black se haya liado con ella. Y solo estás con Rebecca para intentar olvidarla, lo que nunca vas a conseguir si sigues llevando esa foto en la cartera.

- Déjame solo. – murmuró.

Paul había dado en el clavo, pero nunca iba a admitirlo. Sí, siempre había estado enamorado de Renesmee, pero era un amor imposible, por eso intentaba olvidar esos sentimientos estando al lado de Rebeca, aunque pocas veces podía dejar de pensar en ella, ni siquiera podía evitar comparar a las dos chicas.

- Piensa en lo que te he dicho, porque es la última vez que intento ayudarte. – Paul se levantó de la cama, lanzó la almohada sobre la cabeza de su amigo y volvió al salón, donde había estado leyendo un libro que le había regalado Seth por su cumpleaños. Bueno, leyendo o mirando las fotos.

Seth intentó dormir, ya que era la única forma que tenía de no pensar en las palabras de su amigo, pero tenía que hacer algo. No podía seguir con ese inmenso dolor en el corazón.

"Pero como voy a hacerlo si me odia? Creo que es hora de que me cuente que es lo que le pasó.

Renesmee estaba sola en su dormitorio, sentada frente al ordenador, con la vista clavada en la pantalla, pero no lograba ver nada. Tenía el móvil encima del escritorio, al lado del teclado, y no podía evitar ir echando ojeadas, esperando que sonara, pero eso no iba a pasar. Llevaba tres años esperando que le llamara, pero no lo hizo ni una sola vez.

Tampoco esperaba que lo hiciera, cuando volvió de Forks, del entierro de su abuelo Charlie, fue a verle y, cuando vio la dolorosa escena, decidió que nunca más volvería hablarle.

Si, sentía que era la persona más egoísta del planeta, pero cuando vio a su mejor amigo, que a su vez era el amor de su vida, besando a otra, sintió como si cien puñales atravesaran su corazón.

Quería estar al lado de su amigo, compartir su felicidad, pero el dolor era demasiado grande. Por lo que decidió alejarse de él. Por el bien de ambos.

Paró el ordenador y se fue a la cama.

Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, le veía a él, y eso que había buscado mil formas de olvidarle, incluso se estaba enrollando con el entrenador del equipo de fútbol de la universidad, el tío más deseado por todas las chicas del campus, pero ni así. Siempre aparecía él. Siempre soñaba con Seth.

Se levantó temprano esa mañana y decidió irse directamente a la universidad. Aparcó el coche en el lugar de siempre y se fue hacia el campo de fútbol, donde solía estar Jacob a esas horas. En cuanto le vio, fue corriendo hacia él.

- Hola. – dijo intentando fingir alegría.

- Hola cielo. – se acercó rápidamente a ella, la tomó por la cintura y besó sus labios con deseo. – Que temprano has venido.

- Si, no podía dormir. – dijo desviando la vista del muchacho, que la miraba con la incredulidad pintada en el rostro. – Los nervios ante los exámenes.

- Ya… quieres que vayamos al despacho?

- No ha llegado nadie aun. Quedémonos aquí.

- De acuerdo.

Renesmee saltó a los brazos de Black, rodeando su cintura con sus largas y esbeltas piernas, y empezó a besarle con dulzura, cerrando los ojos, soñando despierta con el chico que nunca abandonaría su mente.

Renesmee estaba tumbada en el suelo, con Jacob sobre ella, recorriendo su vientre con sus labios, cuando un muchacho llegó corriendo a ellos. No dijo nada, simplemente se quedó mirando a la pareja, sintiendo morir ante tal espectáculo.

- Clearwater. – dijo Jacob a modo de saludo, mirando de reojo a Seth, aunque en ningún momento dejó de besar a su chica.

- Black, puedes largarte para que pueda hablar con Cullen? – dijo apretando los puños con fuerza, ya que era la única forma de evitar pegarle un puñetazo en toda la cara.

- Ahora estamos ocupados.

- Te digo que te largues.

- No. – se puso en pie y encaró a Seth.

Ambos medían cerca de un metro ochenta y cinco, y eran igual de musculosos, por lo que, en el caso de haber pelea, que era lo que ambos ansiaban en ese momento, sería una pelea muy igualada.

- Lárgate tú. No pintas nada aquí. Ni siquiera estás en el equipo.

- Ni ganas de estar.

Jacob ignoró a Seth y ayudó a Renesmee a levantarse del suelo. Rodeó la cintura de la chica con su grueso brazo y la pegó a su cuerpo. Le susurró algo al oído que Seth no alcanzó a oír y, sin añadir palabra alguna, ambos se marcharon, dejando a Seth en medio del campo en el momento en que los aspersores empezaban a regar la hierba.

Entraron en el despacho de Jacob y él y Renesmee volvieron a besarse, aunque ella terminó esquivándole y se sentó en una de las sillas que había frente al escritorio.

- Que te pasa con Seth?

- Nada. Que le pasa a él conmigo, querrás decir. – se sentó en su silla, empezando a sentir que el mal humor le invadía, mal humor porque su ligue, como él la llamaba, le había dejado empalmado y había empezado a hablar de otro. – Además, que más te da?

- Nada. – murmuró, mintiendo descaradamente.

- No te creo. Te crees que no me doy cuenta de lo que pasa?

- Y que es lo que pasa? – le retó Renesmee, aunque tenía miedo de que acertara.

- A ti te gusta ese tal Seth, como tú le llamas.

- Vaya chorrada.

- Tus ojos no dicen lo mismo.

- Ah! Pero es que te has fijado en mis ojos? – exclamó.

- No soy idiota, como tú te crees. Cada vez que le ves, te brillan los ojos, pero cuando le ves con su novia, a ella la matas con la mirada. Y el otro día, cuando nos enrollamos en mi casa, te quedaste dormida y dijiste su nombre.

- Que? – no le salía la voz. Sabía que hablaba dormida, pero nunca antes el inconsciente le había delatado de tal manera. – mientes.

- No, no miento.

- A mi no me gusta.

- Con eso solo consigues mentirte a ti misma. – salió de detrás de su mesa y se agachó al lado de la chica. – Reconoce lo que sientes, porque sino, la única que vas a sufrir eres tú.

- Jacob…

- Vete a buscarle antes de que llegue su novia y no os deje hablar. – besó la mejilla de Renesmee y se apartó a tiempo de dejarla salir corriendo del despacho.

Seth vagó por el campo de fútbol, empapándose, pero no le importaba. Ya nada le importaba. Había ido a buscar a Renesmee con la intención de declararse, y lo único que había conseguido era sufrir.

Terminó tumbándose en el suelo, con los ojos cerrados, aunque no estuvo solo por mucho tiempo. Unos ardientes labios besaron sus labios, logrando que reaccionara.

- Hola Beckie.

- Que haces aquí?

- Darme una ducha. – dijo intentando bromear, aunque por la cara que traía Rebecca, se notaba que no estaba para bromas. – Que te pasa?

- He ido a tu apartamento, porque anoche te llamé cinco veces y no me contestaste ninguna. Estaba preocupada, y cuando he ido a tu casa, Embry me ha dicho que habías venido en busca de una chica.

- Que? Vaya chorrada. – dijo incorporándose, viendo el dolor en los ojos de su chica.

- Embry puede ser todo lo bromista que quieras, pero con estas cosas nunca miente.

- Rebecca, no hay ninguna otra chica.

Rebecca miraba algo detrás de Seth, aunque él no se percató de ese detalle.

- De verdad? – dijo sonriendo coquetamente, mientras la chica que más odiaba se acercaba a ellos, sin que Seth se diera cuenta en ningún momento.

- Claro que no. Solo te quiero ti.

- Demuéstramelo. – dijo rodeando el cuello de su chico con sus brazos, acercando sus labios a los de él, que parecieron dudar. – Acostémonos.

- Que?

Seth llevaba tiempo retrasando ese momento. No se sentía preparado para hacer el amor con Rebecca, ya que sabía lo que pasaría. Mientras estuviera con Rebecca, estaría pensando en Renesmee, que era la única chica con la que deseaba perder la virginidad. La única con la que quería estar durante el resto de su vida.

- Demuéstrame que me quieres. Acostémonos de una vez. Llevo mucho tiempo esperando.

- Vale. Es justo que me lo pidas. Lo haremos – dijo dudando.

- Ahora.

- Que? Ahora? Aquí?

- En dos horas empiezan las clases, y habremos terminado. – Rebeca empezó a levantar la camiseta de su chico, acariciando su musculoso torso.

Seth no quería, no creía que fuera ni el momento ni el lugar, pero Rebecca tenía razón. Llevaban tres años juntos y ella había tenido mucha paciencia. Se lo debía.

Empezaron a besarse, quitándose las camisetas, tumbándose en la hierva, todo el rato siendo observados en silencio por la joven, que había empezado a llorar, viendo como el chico del que estaba enamorada desde los trece años, se estaba enrollando con otra que no era ella. Y Rebecca sabía que eso le iba a doler, por eso le hacía.

- Cabrón. – dijo Renesmee entre dientes, secándose las lágrimas con los puños.

Seth se dio la vuelta en ese momento, al tiempo de ver a Renesmee salir corriendo de allí. Sentía que debía quedarse, cumplir como novio, pero su corazón le indicaba lo contrario, así que se levantó y echó a correr hacia el aparcamiento, donde estaba Renesmee, intentando abrir la puerta del volvo de su padre.

- Renesmee! – gritó cuando vio que había conseguido abrir la puerta. – Espera!

Creía que no le iba a hacer caso, y quedó sorprendido al ver que cerraba la puerta y se daba la vuelta. Llegó a su lado, sintiendo los ojos de su amiga recorrer su cuerpo. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que iba sin camiseta.

- Renesmee, lo siento, yo…

- Que sientes? – preguntó con frialdad. Aunque era una simple máscara.

- Siento lo que acaba de pasar.

- Te estabas enrollando con tu novia. Es normal. Es lo que suelen hacer las parejas, no?

- Si. – murmuró. – Pero…

- Oye, Seth. Me da igual lo que hagas con tu vida. Tú y yo no somos nada.- sentenció. Abrió de nuevo la puerta del coche, pero Seth la cerró de golpe, sorprendiendo a Renesmee y sorprendiéndose a si mismo.

- Ya es suficiente. Que es lo que te he hecho para que me trates así?

Renesmee no respondió. Seth no había hecho nada. Solo se trataba del egoísmo de ella, que no aceptaba que Seth tuviera novia. Le quería solo para ella.

- Renesmee, eres mi mejor amiga. – dijo con un hilo de voz. – no soporto que estemos así.

- No soy tu amiga.

- Y no entiendo porque tomaste esa decisión. Creía que nos queríamos… - alzó su mano para secar la lágrima que rodaba por la mejilla de la chica, pero se arrepintió y bajó el brazo de nuevo. – como amigos. Creía que nos queríamos como amigos. – rectificó al darse cuenta que lo que podían significar sus palabras.

- Así fue. Pero llegó el momento de madurar, y tuve que dar yo el primer paso.

- Eso es una gilipollez. Desde que tu abuelo murió, has pasado de mí. No sabes lo que me duele.

- A mi no me lo parece. Has estado bastante entretenido con esa… zorra. – dijo abriendo la puerta por tercera vez, y ésta vez, Seth no se movió.

- Hablas como si estuvieras celosa. – dijo Seth, aunque no supo adivinar el porque de sus palabras. Habían surgido sin más, desde lo más profundo de su corazón. Deseaba que solo fueran celos, y no odio.

- No… yo… no-no no estoy ce-celosa. – tartamudeó, sintiéndose descubierta. – no-no digas ch-chorradas.

Seth volvió a alzar su mano y secó las lágrimas que derramaban los ojos de su amada. Sintió como Renesmee temblaba, y él también temblaba, por mucho que intentara contenerse.

Empezaba a sentir un deseo que hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía. La última vez, cuando abrazó a Renesmee, en el aeropuerto, antes de que ésta se marchara a Forks. Sentía que necesitaba tocarla, abrazarla, besarla.

El tacto de la suave piel de su amigo contra la acalorada piel de sus mejillas, provocó un leve escalofrío en el cuerpo de Renesmee.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía algo así. Hacía tres años que no sentía ese escalofrío, sensación que sentía cada vez que Seth la tocaba.

Estuvo tentada de lanzarse a su cuello, besarle con el deseo que empezaba a sentir en su cuerpo. Deseaba acariciar ese musculoso cuerpo. Y el tenerle delante, sin camiseta, no la ayudaba en nada a calmar el temblor de su cuerpo.

- Ve-vete. – tartamudeó de nuevo. Quería que se marchara, pero al mismo tiempo no quería que volviera a alejarse. – Gritaré. – le amenazó, pero apenas le salía la voz ni siquiera para hablar.

- Necesito saber el porque. Me mata pensar que te hice algo. – dijo Seth.

Sus ojos brillaban, como si las lágrimas lucharan por salir, pero parecía hacer grandes esfuerzos por evitarlo. Renesmee empezó a sentirse culpable. Pensar que había causado tanto dolor a su amigo, le partía el corazón.

- No podía volver a acercarme a ti. – apartó la mano de su amigo y entró en su coche.

Decidió que ese día no volvería a la universidad.

Miró por el retrovisor a su amigo, cuya figura se iba haciendo más pequeña conforme se iba alejando de él. Volvió a llorar, aunque esta vez sin contener el dolor. Se sentía miserable.

"Porque no soy capaz de reconocer lo que siento por él? Porque no puedo decirle que le amo? Que siempre le he amado."

No fue hacia su casa, ya que sus padres se preguntarían porque no estaba en clase, sino que fue al lugar que tanto había añorado. El lugar en el que tan buenos momentos pasó junto a Seth. Fue hacía un pequeño bosque, que estaba a media hora de la ciudad, aparcó en el arcén de la carretera y caminó lentamente entre los árboles, recordando los buenos momentos de su antigua vida, cuando no era una mala persona, como ella se consideraba.

- Porque tuvo que aparecer Rebeca en nuestras vidas? – se dijo para si misma, recorriendo su lugar favorito en el mundo.

Seth volvió al campo de fútbol, pero no encontró ni a Rebecca ni su camiseta. Maldijo el ser tan idiota y fue sin vacilar hacia su coche. Necesitaba pensar alejado de aquel lugar y decidió ir a su lugar favorito. El lugar en el que había vivido los momentos más felices de su vida.

Se montó en su coche, se puso el cinturón y fue a toda velocidad hasta un pequeño bosquecito que había a treinta minutos de la ciudad. Fue el lugar en el que habló por primera vez con Renesmee. La había visto pasarlo mal en su primer día de instituto y la había seguido hasta allí.

Vio un conocido coche en el arcén, cerca del camino que se adentraba en el bosque. No supo como reaccionar. Renesmee había ido al bosque. A su bosque. Su lugar secreto.

Caminó a toda prisa, esquivando árboles y rocas, deseando encontrarla. Deseando verla y, con todas sus fuerzas, declararle ese amor que tanto se había negado a reconocer.

Llegó a un pequeño claro, un prado repleto de hermosas flores, pero la flor más bella estaba bajo la sombra de un inmenso árbol, con las manos cubriéndole el rostro.

Dudó, pero cuando quiso darse cuenta, sus piernas habían empezado a moverse y cada vez estaba más cerca de ella, que se había dado cuenta de su presencia y le estaba mirando fijamente.

Se detuvo a un par de metros de ella, que se puso en pie al momento y se acercó lentamente, secándose las lágrimas con las mangas de su camiseta.

- Renesmee, estás bien?

- No.

- Porque dijiste eso? Porque dijiste que no podías volver a acercarte a mí?

Renesmee decidió dejar su orgullo a un lado y confesar sus sentimientos.

- Porque tenías novia.

- Que? Por Rebecca?

- Cuando volví de Forks, fui corriendo a tu casa. Te vi en el jardín, comiéndole la boca a esa… tía. Sentí tanto dolor… sobre todo porque fui a buscarte para decirte cuando te quería.

Renesmee se dio cuenta de que sus palabras habían paralizado a Seth, que abría y cerraba la boca sin emitir sonido alguno. Era como si quisiera hablar pero se hubiera quedado sin voz.

- Mi orgullo y mi egoísmo hicieron que me alejara de ti. No sabía que te iba a hacer sufrir.

- Me-me quieres? – balbuceó.

- Te quería. – rectificó. Otra vez era el orgullo el que hablaba por ella.

- Rebecca era nueva en el barrio. Vino con sus padres a mi casa. Nos besamos porque me dijo que nunca había besado a ningún chico. No empecé a salir con ella hasta dos semanas después de tu vuelta.

- Que? – "mierda." –pensó Renesmee, al darse cuenta de lo sucedido. – yo…

Seth se acercó a ella lentamente, la tomó por la cintura y unió sus cuerpos. Renesmee ya no temblaba por los nervios, sino porque sentía que estaba a poco de lanzarse a sus brazos, como tantas veces había deseado hacer. Besarle y amarle.

- Siempre he estado enamorado de ti. – dijo acariciando su mejilla con la mano que tenía libre. – desde que te seguí hasta aquí el día que nos conocimos.

Podía sentir su delicioso aliento en el rostro. Inconscientemente, llevó sus manos al torso desnudo de su amigo, acariciando su ardiente piel, mientras él empezaba a subir su camiseta, sacándosela por la cabeza con delicadeza.

- Te he mentido. – dijo alzando sus manos, hasta ponerlas sobre las mejillas de Seth, que estaban ardiendo.

- Cuando?

- Cuando te he dicho que te quería?

Seth la miró con ojos asustados, pero Renesmee sonrió. Se puso de puntillas y rozó levemente sus labios.

- Nunca voy a poder dejar de quererte.

Seth sonrió al oír las palabras que llevaba seis años deseando oír. Recorrió la espalda de Renesmee delicadamente con sus grandes manos, hasta posarlas en su cintura.

Renesmee empezó a recorrer el pecho de Seth con sus labios, dándole breves besos, mientras sus dedos jugaban con el botón de sus vaqueros. Seth bajó sus manos al momento, sujetando las muñecas de su amiga.

- Lo siento. – se disculpó la chica, sintiendo como empezaba a ruborizarse.

- No lo sientas, mi Nessie. – dijo con dulzura, acariciando sus manos. – pero es que estoy nervioso.

- Yo también.

- Tú no lo entiendes mi princesa.

- Hacia mucho que no me llamabas así. – dijo Renesmee rodeando el cuello de Seth con sus brazos. – lo añoraba.

- Quiero hacer el amor contigo. – reconoció, mirando directamente a los ojos a la chica. – pero no se como hacerlo.

- Yo tampoco. – dijo rozando de nuevo sus labios con los de él. – pero mi cuerpo necesita sentir el tuyo. – susurró, empezando a sentir como el bulto que crecía en los pantalones del chico, rozaba su cuerpo. – intentémoslo.

Seth sonrió. Renesmee le empujó suavemente hacia el árbol que había sido su refugio, y cuando apoyó su espalda contra el tronco del árbol, volvió a besar su torso, desabrochando el botón de sus propios pantalones, bajó la cremallera, y fue a por la cremallera del pantalón del chico. Le bajó lentamente los pantalones hasta los tobillos, mientras que él empezaba a bajarle poco a poco los suyos, dejándola en tanga.

Se fueron tumbando lentamente en el suelo, Seth encima de Renesmee, aguantando su peso con ambas manos, besándose brevemente. Renesmee se descubrió los pechos, sin quitarse el sujetador, y Seth empezó a besarlos mientras ella empezaba a bajarle los calzoncillos, liberando su miembro erecto, que empezó a recorrer con una de sus manos.

Renesmee sonrió al sentir los jadeos de Seth contra su piel.

Seth empezaba a sentir que le faltaban las fuerzas, debido a las caricias que estaba recibiendo por parte de su amada, pero logró quitarle el tanga de un tirón a Renesmee.

La chica se quitó a Seth de encima, lo tumbó a su lado y se puso a horcajadas sobre él, sintiéndole dentro al momento.

Ambos olvidaron al momento lo sucedido durante los últimos tres años. El tiempo que habían estado separados. Ello ya no importaba. Solo importaban ellos dos, y lo que al fin habían decidido reconocer. Que se amaban.

…**.**

**Hola chicas. Espero que la historia os haya gustado. **

**Debo reconocer que siempre me ha gustado pensar en Seth y Nessie como pareja, ya que Seth es uno de los pocos que no se impriman, y que es amigo de la familia. **

**Total, que solo espero no haber defraudado. No estoy acostumbrada a escribir en tercera persona, y no se como puede haber quedado.**

**Besitos.**

**Livia Scofield Miller.**


End file.
